Viendo el mundo con los ojos vendados
by Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Por algo precioso perdido para siempre, un niño solitario gana algo mucho más valioso que lo que perdió. Naruto y Sasuke hermandad/amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas… ¡He aquí mi primer fic!

No, en serio. Éste no es de mi propiedad, es de unos (si, UNOS) excelentes escritores (debería decir escritor y escritora) que me han concedido permiso para traducir este fic al español para que todos los hispano-hablantes podamos disfrutar de él.

El fic es de Lvmj y Dark Lvmj. Y, obviamente, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic original está en inglés, así que a los que se atrevan les recomiendo leérselo.

Debo alertar de que está en "proceso de creación" por lo que puede que me pase semanas sin actualizar (si no es porque les falte tiempo a ellos será porque me lo falta a mí).

Y, creo que con esto ya está. Si tienen amenazas, quejas, felicitaciones, etc. Déjenme un R&R y ya me encargaré de arreglarlo y pasar vuestros comentarios e/o ideas a los autores. Y sino, dejen también un R&R que, como dice una buena amiga mía: "Sólo tienen que darle al botoncito verde al final, que los autores vivimos de sus comentarios" (si no es esto es algo MUY parecido)

También me gustaría comentarles que he mantenido los nombres originales del japonés (jutsus, villas ocultas…) y que pondré una traducción de las diversas técnicas que se usen en cada capítulo al final del mismo. Si tienen dudas sobre ellos (o correcciones, que soy un ser humano) me dejáis un R&R y os responderé encantada.

Ahí va el fic, que creo que les estoy enredando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Viendo el mundo con los ojos vendados**

Capítulo Uno

Perdiendo algo preciado y ganando algo más

Celebración.

Una palabra que, para la mayoría, define la derrota gloriosa del Kyuubi no Kitsune en manos del Cuarto Hokage de Konoha. Había muchas opiniones distintas sobre el día que la terrible bestia "cayó", el diez de Octubre. Los niños saltaron felizmente con sus madres y sus padres, shinobis veteranos que cuentan el ataque de lo que ocurrió aquel día de hace siete años, y esperan horas y horas, haciendo su dinero y vendiendo sus artículos.

Pero, no toda la gente ve este día como un día de celebración.

Tragedia. Muerte. Luto. Odio. Desprecio. Cólera.

Estos eran las palabras que la gente usaba para describir el suceso o el humor del diez de Octubre. Padres van a bares, brindando por sus hijos e hijas perdidos. Madres van a las tumbas de sus familias y lloran en agonía. Hijos e hijas maldicen el día que la terrible bestia llegó a Konoha.

Pero, había una persona que prefería pensar en todas esas palabras, celebración con tragedia y el resto. Uzumaki Naruto, el paria de pueblo y cabeza de turco. El pobre muchacho que muestra su "Máscara de felicidad" a todos los crueles bastardos para que sepan que no pueden pisotearle.

El tema es que, hoy, la Máscara será quebrada, y se desgastará con los años.

"¡Coged al Demonio!" Grita un aldeano borracho, llevando un kunai que encontró desechado en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento.

"¡Venid, se ha ido por este camino!" Dijo otro aldeano, esta vez una mujer.

'El Demonio' del que estaban hablando corría tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían.

_'¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!'_ Pensó. Naruto creyó que podría conseguir algo para comer, esto significa robar, durante la celebración. Supuso que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba robando pan.

Calculó mal. Giró a la izquierda y bajó a un callejón.

"Hora de dejar esto para más tarde." Se dijo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el pan hacia la azotea de una casa. Hizo una nota mental del lugar y saltó por encima de un cubo de basura.

Unos segundos después, oyó a sus perseguidores chocar contra el susodicho cubo de basura.

"¡Ajá! ¡Esto es lo que consiguen!" Dijo Naruto riendo, todavía corriendo. Su risa fue cortada cuando un kunai pasó junto a su cabeza, cortando el lado izquierdo de su frente y unos cabellos de su brillante pelo rubio.

"¡Por fin llegáis vosotros dos!" Dos chuunin saltaron de las azoteas a cada lado de Naruto.

"Mierda." Naruto masculló. "¡Venga chicos, pasamos por esto cada año! ¿No podéis simplemente parar?"

Recibió como respuesta un puñetazo en el rostro, enviándolo contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón.

"Hora de la venganza." Dijo un aldeano con un parche en el ojo al mismo tiempo que cogía un kunai. "Ojo por ojo dicen siempre. Van a ser los dos en tu caso, Demonio." Con esto dicho el aldeano levantó el kunai.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto se ensancharon ante el kunai. "¡Por favor, no lo haga! ¡Díganme lo que hice mal! ¡Me portaré bien!"

La gente a su alrededor se mofó. "¡Solamente muere ya!"

El kunai se acercó. En un impulso, Naruto cerró los ojos. Entonces...

... todo lo que sintió fue un dolor cegador cuando el kunai penetró directamente en su órbita izquierda.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!" gritó Naruto una y otra vez, agitándose cuando el aldeano retorció el kunai. La sangre y la carne salpicaba a su alrededor y las paredes cuando uno de los dos shinobi cerró la boca de Naruto de golpe.

El aldeano retiró el kunai, lanzando rápidamente lo que quedaba del ojo de Naruto al suelo.

"Ahora, a por el otro. "

---Cerca de allí---

Un muchacho de pelo negro caminaba por la calle, sosteniendo una bolsa de comida en sus brazos delgados. La gente lo saludó con sonrisas y pequeñas reverencias.

"Hola, Uchiha-sama."

"Buenas tardes, Uchiha-sama."

"¿Necesita algo, Uchiha-sama?"

Estos eran los saludos habituales por los que Sasuke Uchiha tenía que pasar, cada día, desde que su hermano Itachi diezmó al resto del clan Uchiha.

Para ser francos, Sasuke se estaba hartando de que todo el mundo le llamara _Uchiha-sama_.

"¿Es que nadie sabe mi nombre?" Se preguntó. Eso NO incluía a las fans que lo seguían a menudo.

Tembló solo con pensar en ello.

_'Ahora que lo pienso,'_ Pensó _'nadie me conoce realmente excepto por ser quien soy.'_ Algo conectó en su mente tras ese pensamiento. Algo que pasó ayer en el muelle.

_FLASHBACK_

_Habían pasado unas semanas tras la muerte del clan. Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde del muelle. Estaba enfermo y cansado de todo el mundo tratando de consolarle. Lo único que conseguía eran ceños tristes o enfadados adónde fuera._

_"Aldeanos estúpidos." Murmuró._

_"¡Aldeanos locos!" Una voz dijo desde arriba. Sasuke miró hacia atrás para ver a Naruto, que se alejaba con el ceño fruncido._

_Naruto paró y volvió su cabeza para ver la curiosa mirada fija de Sasuke. Al principio, se miraron con el ceño fruncido el uno al otro hasta que Naruto se volvió para marcharse, alejándose unos pasos._

_Pero, por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de volverse con una pequeña sonrisa. Viendo esto, Sasuke sonrió abiertamente a si mismo._

_Naruto se alejó, feliz por hacer sonreír al muchacho._

_FIN_

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Naruto." Reflexionó Sasuke. Lo conocía de la Academia, pero nunca se había dirigido a él.

En ese mismo momento un objeto grande se cruzó en su camino. Sasuke se apartó usando sus reflejos, viendo la masa rubia derribarse junto a él.

"¿Espera… rubio?" Pensó al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver a Naruto, sosteniendo sus ojos en posición fetal.

"¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?" Sasuke corrió hacia él, dejando caer sus bolsas.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? ¡Por favor, ayúdame, no les dejes hacerme más daño!" Naruto dijo, arrastrándose lejos de donde él creía que estaba el callejón.

"Naruto que ha pa... Dios mío." Dijo Sasuke cuando se arrodilló junto a él. Vio ambos ojos extraídos, despojos del nervio colgaban de la órbita izquierda.

"Venga, vamos a acabar con el demonio." Dijo el aldeano cuando salieron, sólo para ver la espalda de un Uchiha enfurecido.

"¡Uchiha-sama! ¡Aléjese de él, ahora!" Dijo uno de los chuunin cuando vieron la temblorosa forma de Sasuke.

Sasuke formó sellos todavía dándoles la espalda. "¡**Katon**...! " Entonces se volvió, sus ojos sorprendentemente mostrando la primera etapa del poderoso Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha, ¡el Sharingan! "¡...**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

Entonces el infierno se desató sobre aquella sección de Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Ya saben: ¡Dejen R&R porfa!

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**: Jutsu Ígneo: Gran Bola de Fuego


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Secretos

Lo único que Naruto podía oír eran los gritos de dolor seguidos del calor intenso del fuego unos pies delante de él.

"S-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto, apartando lentamente sus manos de su rostro.

Sasuke jadeó y se cubrió la boca en shock, viendo a la gente ante él quemándose viva.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!" Dijo uno de los atacantes antes de que sus palabras fueran sofocadas por la carne derritiéndose.

_'Cómo... No quería... Esto... ¡Esto es culpa suya! ¡Ellos fueron los que comenzaron!'_ Razonó consigo mismo. Afortunadamente para él, todos los demás estaban en el festival así que no había ningún testigo. _'Aún así... Debo decírselo al Hokage, él lo entenderá... ¿verdad? Tuve que proteger a...'_

"¡Naruto!" Dijo en voz alta, volviéndose para ver a Naruto que se apoyaba en un edificio.

"Sasuke, ¡algo está ardiendo! ¡Deberíamos ir!" Dijo Naruto, tendiendo su frágil mano al Uchiha.

Sasuke lo agarró y salió corriendo, tirando de un Naruto que tropezaba. "¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, Naruto! ¡Tal vez ellos puedan - Naruto, vamos!" Naruto se detuvo bruscamente cuando oyó la palabra _hospital_.

"¡N - no! ¡Sasuke, no puedo, hospitales no!" Pidió Naruto.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Necesitas ayuda Naruto! ¡Solo déjame - !"

"¡No!" Naruto alejó su mano de Sasuke "No lo entiendes. ¡Si aquellos… bastardos tuvieron que perseguirme para hacerme daño, piensa lo que harán cuándo me aten con una correa a una cama!"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon, el Sharingan todavía activo. "No puedes hablar en serio... ¿no? Quiero decir, ¡los doctores de allí no harían daño a un niño!"

"Para ti y todos los demás son así. No para mí, ¡sólo tratan de hacerme más daño cuándo voy allí!"

"Ya... Ya veo." Dijo Sasuke con un suspiro, rasgando sus ojos un poco, preguntándose por qué estaban irritados "Déjame llevarte a mi casa entonces. Así al menos puedo limpiar tus… ojos."

Cogió la mano del pobre rubio una vez más y partió hacia su casa.

"Gracias, Sasuke. " Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ningún problema, sólo salgamos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos. "

Unos minutos después de que el dúo se marchara, un cierto jounin de cabello plateado saltó en la escena.

"Qué lío." Murmuró, mirando los cuerpos chamuscados. "Menudo Katon no Jutsu tan grande para acabar con dos chuunin y unos cuantos aldeanos."

Se agachó, levantando el protector que cubría uno de sus ojos. "Por la manera en que están los cuerpos, sus quemaduras aparentemente provienen de abajo a arriba... la tierra chamuscada indica que esto vino de una persona de baja estatura... ¿Esto lo hizo un niño?" Dijo el jounin, pareciendo sorprendido.

El hombre de cabello plateado levantó su mano señalando a los ANBU que aparecieron cuando bajó su protector.

Tres ANBU aparecieron, inclinándose. "Kakashi-taicho." Dijo uno de ellos.

Kakashi sólo cerró su ojo perezosamente y sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos Tenzo, ya no soy un capitán. De todos modos, por lo que puedo ver..." Kakashi señaló hacia el callejón donde estaban las manchas de sangre. "... esta gente hacía daño a alguien y el que usó el Katon... " Se volvió hacia la escena y los dos juegos de pisadas alejándose. "... lo usó para pararlos."

El ANBU enmascarado, Tenzo, se rascó la cabeza. "¿No deberíamos perseguirlos entonces?"

"No, déjalos estar por ahora. Limpiad los cuerpos y dad el informe a Hokage-sama. Decidle que fui yo el que sugirió no perseguirlos." Todos el ANBU dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio después de que dijera eso. No esperaban con impaciencia decirle al Hokage que no persiguieron a los otros dos.

"¿Noche de póker, Kakashi?" Preguntó Tenzo cuando la mitad de los ANBU fueron a dar su informe mientras la otra mitad comenzaba a 'limpiar'.

"Por supuesto, ten a Hayate y la cuadrilla lista para mañana, encuéntrale entonces." Con esto los dos desaparecieron.

Sasuke tropezó en su casa, sintiéndose fatigado. Naruto tropezó tras él, cayendo sobre sus rodillas cuando Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared.

'¿Qué pasa conmigo? Cierto, ese Katon no Justu absorbió mucho de mí, pero aún así.' Levantó la cabeza, examinando el espejo del vestíbulo unos pies más allá, sólo para contener el aliento como si hubiera visto algo inesperado.

Al principio, no podía creer lo que veía. Con pasos rápidos, caminó hacia el espejo, saltando sobre una silla para obtener una mejor vista de sí mismo.

Vio el Sharingan en sus ojos.

"Yo... ¿Lo conseguí?" Dijo con alegría. "Pero, ¿cómo?" Su mente inmediatamente volvió a la escena donde encontró a Naruto. El odio y el dolor que sintió por su amigo debieron haberlo despertado finalmente.

El Uchiha inmediatamente se sintió culpable cunado lo desactivó pero cortó el flujo de chakra que parecía moverse hacia sus ojos inconscientemente.

'Cuando conseguí mi Sharingan... Naruto perdió sus ojos.' Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Ahh!" Un grito y un golpe después hicieron que Sasuke diera la vuelta, sólo ver a Naruto derribado.

"... pfft..." Sasuke rápidamente trató de esconder su risa, viendo como el rubio no podía ver adonde iba.

Carraspeó cuando Naruto miró en su dirección. "Vayamos a limpiar eso."

Después de muchas gasas sangrientas, un bálsamo curativo, y el rostro de Sasuke verde, Naruto tenía una larga tira de tela alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos.

"Naruto... Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo lo harás para convertirte en shinobi?" Preguntó Sasuke. Habían estado comiendo una comida rápida en la mesa.

La boca de Naruto permaneció abierta ante la pregunta. "Yo... No sé. ¡Pero me convertiré en shinobi, Sasuke! ¡Tiene que haber una manera!"

Sasuke asintió ligeramente, dando a Naruto un "Hn" en señal de acuerdo. Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro y cruzó sus brazos.

"De todos modos, tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, Sasuke. ¡Si se enteran de que estoy ciego, podrían expulsarme de la Academia!" Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido. "¡Solo cómo vamos a cubrir tus... espera, ¡lo tengo! Espérame aquí." Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación y subió arriba. Paró enfrente del cuarto de su hermano mayor. Su temblorosa mano se dirigió a la manija.

"Esto es por Naruto." Masculló en voz alta, abriendo la puerta. Rápidamente fue al armario de Itachi, buscando una caja en su interior.

Al fin, encontró una caja con la frase "De Obito" escrita en ella.

La abrió y sacó un objeto negro. "Esto servirá." Se dijo Sasuke mientras volvía corriendo con Naruto.

"Naruto, pruébate esto." Dijo él, dándole al rubio las gafas protectoras. A diferencia de las que Uchiha Obito solía llevar, éstas eran sólidas y negras con los cristales tintados.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" Preguntó Naruto, colocándose las gafas. Parecían un poco grandes para él, pero cuando ajustó la correa, se ajustaron perfectamente a él.

"Eran de un tío mío que murió hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Sasuke. Itachi raras veces hablaba de él, pero si lo hacía, siempre terminaba con "Era uno de los Uchiha más especiales que había." Terminó Sasuke.

Naruto dirigió a Sasuke una sonrisa. "Gracias, las atesoraré siempre."

"Bien, ahora, he estado pensando." Dijo Sasuke, echándose sobre la mesa. "Ya que tenemos el verano libre, tenemos que entrenarte para que puedas 'ver' de nuevo."

"Er... ¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo podré ver?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke se golpeara con la mano en la frente.

"¡Quise decir sentir las cosas a tu alrededor para que puedas luchar!" Gritó Sasuke.

"¡Ah! ¡Gran idea! ¡Así nadie sabrá que estoy ciego!"

"Exactamente. Ahora, tenemos dos meses para conseguirlo. Mañana, comenzamos a entrenar."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

No crero que pueda decir mucho más... ¡Ah, sí! ¡¡Dejen R&R porfa!!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí os dejo el capítulo tres. Debo admitir que no me sentía muy motivada de publicarlo al ver la poca acogida que habían recibido los otros dos, pero un par de reviews me sacaron de ese estado de semi-depresión y me dieron la energía necesaria para seguir publicando.

Así que este capítulo es para vosotros, Blue Ewilan Kamille y Sayukira, que me habéis devuelto a la luz de la, en este caso, traducción. ¡Muchas gracias!

Capítulo Tres

¡Teme! ¡Dobe! ¡Entrenamiento!

Al día siguiente, ambos muchachos estaban fuera temprano.

"Bien Naruto, vamos a empezar con el estiramiento básico que aprendimos en la Academia."

Estirar las piernas, los brazos, lo hicieron todo. Naruto sonreía abiertamente, nunca había hecho esto con alguien antes. Normalmente, en la Academia, lo forzarían a colocarse al lado en vez de un grupo.

Se sintió feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Bien Naruto, anoche preparé un curso de entrenamiento para ti." Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo ligera y abiertamente ante lo que estaba por venir. "Ven aquí."

Naruto saltó directamente en la dirección de la que provenía su voz. Sasuke se impresionó levemente de que se dirigiera directamente hacia él.

"Ahora, quédate aquí y espera." Naruto le dio una mirada confusa antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Bien." Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción y subió a un árbol donde una cuerda y un futón grande esperaban sobre una rama. El futón había sido enrollado y colgado hacia abajo.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"¡Vamos allá!" Gritó Naruto, lanzando un puño al aire.

Justo a tiempo para ser golpeado directamente en la cara por el futón. Naruto voló hacia atrás y rodó, golpeando la casa de Sasuke.

Sasuke se rió, ruidosamente, que tuvo que agarrarse firmemente al árbol para no caer.

"¡Ah, no me había reído con tanta fuerza en semanas!" Dijo, calmándose al ver a un enfurecido Naruto caminar firmemente hacia él.

"¡Teme! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡Pensé que esto era entrenamiento! ¡No golpea al niño ciego con Dios sabe qué cosa!" Gritó Naruto.

"Ha… lo siento… pfft" Sasuke sofocó su siguiente risa con la mano mientras colocaba el futon encima de la rama de nuevo.

"¿Bien?" Dijo Naruto, esperando una explicación.

"Bien, Dobe." Rió disimuladamente cuando Naruto dirigió su vista en su dirección. "La razón por la que te sacudo con esta _Dios sabe qué maldita cosa_ es para que seas consciente de los objetos moviéndose."

Naruto movió sus labios en la forma de un 'Oh' cuando asintió, su mano bajo su barbilla en señal de entendimiento.

"¡Bien, movámonos, Teme! Tira esa maldita cosa lo más rápido que pue-" Naruto fue enviado atrás de nuevo. "¡No estaba listo, maldita sea!"

-----Otro lugar------

Hatake Kakashi, un poco atontado después de que Gai lo desafiara a una competición de bebida anoche en la reunión de póker, que ganó justo a tiempo para ver a Gai salir hacia fuera con él detrás, estaba de pie ante el Sandaime Hokage.

"Kakashi, quiero una explicación sobre por qué no quisiste que un equipo persiguiera al asesino." Dijo Saurutobi Hiruzun, sus ancianas manos dobladas delante de su cara cuando miró airadamente a Kakashi.

Kakashi se estremeció ante el aura asesina que se formó a su alrededor. "Bien, ya sabe, Hokage-sama, la razón por la que detuve al equipo era porque sólo conozco a una persona que puede realizar un Katon no Justu a una edad tan temprana. En cuanto a la persona que fue atacada, reconocería el olor de su sangre en cualquier parte."

Saurutobi le miró con el ceño fruncido ante esto. "Era la sangre de Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?" Kakashi asintió y Saurutobi soltó un suspiro y se frotó la frente. "¿Sabes quién es el usuario del Katon?"

"Creo que era Uchiha Sasuke, señor." Dijo Kakashi, calmándose ahora que el Hokage paró la oleada asesina contra él.

"Ya veo... Adivino que cualquier niño se habría asustado y no informaría de lo que habría hecho. Ve a comprobarlo, Kakashi."

"¡Hai!" Kakashi desapareció inmediatamente por la ventana.

-----Volviendo a casa de Sasuke----

"Eres sádico, Sasuke-teme." Dijo Naruto tumbado de espaldas. Sasuke se sentó a su lado, comiendo una bola de arroz.

"Tengo que serlo, Naruto-dobe. " Dijo Sasuke cuando se terminó la bola de arroz antes de dirigirse a un plato tras ellos, cogiendo otra. "Deberías comer."

Naruto gimió y se sentó. Su mano fue directamente al plato y cayendo sobre una bola de arroz. El acto no pasó inadvertido por Sasuke.

_'Está mejorando.'_

"Francamente puedo decir que apestas esquivando." Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la reacción de Naruto a lo que dijo.

Naruto escupió un poco de su bola de arroz y gruñó a Sasuke. "¡Oi! ¡He mejorado! ¡La última apenas golpeó mi cabeza!"

"Y te envió volando hacia atrás aproximadamente tres veces." Sasuke destruyó el as de Naruto.

"Bien... ¡entrenaremos más duro!" Naruto alzó un puño al aire.

Esto fue la escena en que Kakashi llegó para ver de su punto de vista desde el tejado de la casa.

"¿Entrenando?" Kakashi preguntó cuando se sentó en un punto más cómodo.

"¡Venga Teme! ¡Empecemos otra vez!" Dijo Naruto, saltando sobre sus pies antes de que Sasuke le alcanzara y arrastrara.

"No. Esta vez nos relajaremos y meditaremos." Dijo Sasuke, cruzando sus piernas y sentándose. "Cruza tus piernas y siéntate. "

Naruto frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza cuando le preguntó a Sasuke. "¿Meditar? ¿Cómo va a ayudar?"

Sasuke suspiró cuando cayó ligeramente. "La meditación aumenta tu conciencia. Piensa en ello, puedes sentir algo a millas de distancia si meditas constantemente y mantienes tu conciencia."

"¡Ooh! ¡Esto es chulísimo! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Una película." Respondió Sasuke.

Esto hizo que Kakashi, que lo oyó por casualidad, y que Naruto se pegaran con la mano en sus frentes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando cerró los ojos. "Solo hazlo."

Kakashi suspiró en ese punto. "Naruto, ¿meditando?" Conocía al joven jinchuuriki y su... ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Hiperactividad? Sí, eso era lo correcto. "Esto va a durar muy poco."

---Dos horas después---

Naruto fruncía el ceño. Su espalda le dolía, sus piernas hacía mucho que estaban entumecidas, y tenía hambre otra vez. Además, su ropa comenzaba a apestar.

"Acuérdate de eliminar cualquier pensamiento." Le había dicho Sasuke hacía una hora. Naruto no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Había estado pensando mucho.

Esta vez, Naruto apartó todos los pensamientos y se concentró en el área a su alrededor.

Despacio, aún muy perceptiblemente, Naruto comenzó 'a ver' formas de algún tipo. Podía distinguir los árboles, la hierba, pero los edificios estaban borrosos, aunque había una gota de alguna clase sobre la azotea de la casa de Sasuke. Entonces notó que eran nebulosos, brillantes ligeramente.

"Oi, Sasuke, creo que puedo sentir algo. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Catra?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Chakra. Nuestra fuerza vital y la de todo lo demás." Dijo Sasuke más bien monótonamente.

"Ah... bien." Entonces Naruto volvió su mirada fija directamente a la casa de Sasuke. "Si es así, creo que hay alguien en tu azotea."

Sasuke inmediatamente se volvió, una kunai de entrenamiento en la mano cuando se volvió hacia su casa. Kakashi, mientras tanto, fue sorprendido de que no sólo Naruto consiguiera meditar, un poco al menos, sinó que también lo descubrió.

El ojo de Kakashi rió cuando saltó, unos pies más lejos de ambos muchachos.

"Hola Naruto, Sasuke." Dijo Kakashi cuando Naruto se levantó.

Naruto actuó como si le mirara detenidamente, adelantándose un poco. Conocía esa voz, aunque pareciera más clara ahora en vez de... sorda.

"¿Inu?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke le dio una mirada confusa.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, eres como Tenzo. No me han llamado así en años. Ahora es Kakashi Hatake."

He decidido conservar los... como llamarlos… apodos que se dan Naruto y Sasuke entre ellos. Pero, por si acaso, los pongo aquí abajo traducidos.

**Teme**: Maldito

**Dobe**: Cabeza hueca

Ya sabéis, para cualquier cosa, R&R.

Y para todo lo demás, ¡también dejad un R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!! Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo, ¡disfrutadlo!

Por cierto, algunas de vuestras preguntas encuentran su respuesta en este capítulo y de otras no conozco la respuesta (la historia aún se está publicando), pero prometo que trataré de encontrarles respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Capítulo Cuatro

¡El Tercero! ¡La misión secreta de Kakashi!

"¿Inu?" Sasuke imitó a Naruto, bajando el kunai de entrenamiento cuando Kakashi se acercó a ellos.

"¡Sí! Era uno de los ANBU que me ayudó cuando era pequeño." Dijo Naruto, sonriendo abiertamente.

Cuando Kakashi se acercó, su ojo destapado se ensanchó una fracción de segundo ante las gafas de Naruto antes de que simplemente 'les sonriera' con la mirada.

"Un protector de ojos interesante, Naruto." Dijo Kakashi. Naruto comenzó a moverse, sabiendo de algún modo que Kakashi lo escudriñaba. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Yo se lo di." Dijo Sasuke, colocándose ante Naruto, quien lo agradeció.

"¿Oh?" Sorprendido de que Sasuke diera las gafas a Naruto. "Me preguntaba donde había conseguido una de las viejas gafas de Obito."

"¿De qué conoce usted al tío Obito?" Exigió Sasuke, señalando a Kakashi.

"Yo era su antigua compañero de equipo. Pero hablemos sobre esto más tarde." Dijo Kakashi, agachándose para quedar al mismo nivel que los dos muchachos. "Necesito que me ayudéis con algo."

Naruto le dio una mirada confusa con Sasuke. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iban a ayudar a un ex-ANBU?

"Err, y cómo hacemos eso, Kakashi-nii-san?" Dijo Naruto, aunque parecía muy excitado sobre una posible misión ninja.

Kakashi parpadeó y rió en silencio ante el honor que Naruto le dio. "Bien, os daré una pista." Dijo Kakashi, sosteniendo un dedo en el aire. Los dos se acercaron más, curiosos. "Es sobre lo que pasó anoche."

Kakashi analizó su expresión. Sasuke inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada fría y enfadada mientras Naruto pareció tener mucho miedo y se agarró a los hombros de Sasuke.

"Ah... ¿Entonces fuiste perseguido otra vez, Naruto?" Dijo Kakashi con un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

"¿Otra vez?" Repitió Sasuke, preguntándose cuantas veces le habían hecho daño a Nrauto.

"S-sí." Dijo Naruto, incómodo por hablar sobre ello. "Por cualquiera motivo, los aldeanos se empeñan en atacarme."

Kakashi asintió ante esto. "Ahora, volviendo al tema, ¿estás bien Naruto? El Hokage está muy preocupado por ti después de encontrar... err... mucha sangre."

"Oh-uh-ahem, ¡sí!" Dijo Naruto, obviamente mintiendo. Kakashi frunció el ceño bajo su máscara. Normalmente, cuando él era todavía un ANBU, Naruto no mentía sobre sus heridas.

"Ah, bien, está bien entonces." Dijo Kakashi, riendo. "Pero el Hokage quiere verte por sí mismo," Entonces se volvió hacia Sasuke. "y a ti Sasuke. Tiene que hablarte sobre los cue..." Kakashi hizo una pausa cuando vio la alarma en los ojos de Sasuke cuando sacudía con furia su cabeza, mirando a Naruto, que 'parecía' que tenía toda su atención sobre Kakashi. "... sobre el ataque y los hombres implicados." Terminó, ganando una mirada de agradecimiento de Sasuke.

'Parece que Naruto no sabe que Sasuke los incineró.' Pensó Kakashi cuando puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Sasuke, agárrate Naruto, por favor." Dijo Kakashi con un pequeño deje de humor, preguntándose cuáles serían las reacciones de los dos. Sasuke levantó una ceja preguntando el por qué, pero con un simple 'Hn' se agarró al hombro de Naruto.

Kakashi entonces hizo un signo con una sola mano. "Agarraos fuerte." y con el esto, desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

----Unos dos segundos después----

Kakashi aterrizó en la oficina del Hokage sin problemas. Sasuke tuvo que agacharse cuando aterrizó, sintiéndose levemente mareado. La entrada de Naruto fue un poco diferente.

"¡Qué demonios ha pasado!" Gritó cuando tocó tierra, corriendo y chocando directamente contra el escritorio del Hokage, cayendo y golpeando el suelo.

"Dobe... estamos en la oficina de Hokage-sama." Dijo Sasuke y sacudió la cabeza. "Y te has estrellado contra el escritorio en el está sentado."

"¡Oh!" Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el escritorio, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Sasuke por indicarle donde estaba el escritorio. "¡Hey Jiji! ¿Qué hay?" La cara de Sasuke borró inmediatamente su habitual expresión seria.

"¡Dobe! Debes respetar a Hoka…" Pero lo que realmente le confundió fue cuando el Hokage se rió, cotándolo en mitad de la frase.

"Todo bien Naruto." Dijo Sarutobi. "Está bien ver que estás bien también." Entonces se puso serio. "¿Estás herido?"

"N-no Jiji, ¿qué he dicho antes? ¡Soy indestructible!" Djo Naruto, alzando un puño tembloroso al aire. Saurutobi rió brevemente en silencio ante esto, pero sus ojos miraron a Naruto con la preocupación. También había notado la mentira y había hecho contacto visual con Kakashi, pero el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Por suerte, estaban tan concentrados en Naruto, que no vieron el pequeño estremecimiento de Sasuke por si ellos averiguaban que Naruto estaba ciego.

"Bien, bien Naruto." Rió Hiruzen. "Kakashi, ¿por qué no llevas a Naruto a su puesto de ramen favorito mientras hablo con Sasuke sobre algo?"

La reacción inmediata de Naruto fue "¡WOOHOO, RAMEN!"

Mientras Kakashi tenía una mirada de horror a través de su rostro, err, ojo. La adicción de Naruto por el ramen era una leyenda en la villa, conocida por limpiar el dinero de las carteras antes de que pudieras decir las cuatro primeras letras de "Itak-" en fin, sabéis de qué hablo.

"¡Nos vemos en el estante de ramen Sasuke!" Dijo Naruto a la vez que seguía los pasos de Kakashi.

Sasuke rió ligeramente a la invitación cuando la puerta se cerró antes de mirar a la cara seria del Tercer Hokage.

"Toma asiento, Sasuke-kun." Dijo Saurutobi, acompañado por un gesto de su mano.

Sasuke, nerviosamente, se sentó en la silla acolchada.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí?"

Sasuke inmediatamente tragó e intentó mantener una postura serena, que rápidamente se derrumbó cuando sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

"H-hai." Tartamudeó.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Saurutobi rió. "Bueno. Solo quiero felicitarte por proteger a un ciudadano de Konoha y acabar con los traidores."

Ahora Sasuke estaba confundido. "Espere. Perdóneme señor pero, ¿cuántas veces ha sido Naruto atacado?"

El Tercero suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, encendiendo el tabaco en su pipa. "Más de las que puedo contar."

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto. "¿Por qué le hacen daño?" Sasuke casi gritó, sus manos apretando con fuerza los brazos de la silla.

Saurutobi se esperaba esto, pero había ocultado la sorpresa ante la reacción de Sasuke. Era una gran diferencia en comparación con la expresión que adoptó después de la Matanza. Por suerte, Saurutobi había hecho planes por adelantado en preparar una mentira, por si acaso alguien de la generación joven preguntaba sobre Naruto.

"Ya sabes, Naruto nació el diez de Octubre, el día que el Kyuubi casi destruyó nuestro pueblo." Sasuke le miró fijamente y asintió, queriendo saber más. "Desde entonces, ven a Naruto como un recuerdo de la devastación que ocurrió durante aquel horrible día. La gente siente la necesidad de liberar su frustración sobre él."

Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla, con una mano en su cabeza en señal de desesperación. "Entonces toda su vida... ¡esos bastardos apestosos!" Gritó Sasuke. Estaba tan enfadado que no notó que el Tercero escribía un pergamino y sacaba una bolsa de dinero.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Dijo Saurutobi con un tono que parecía una orden. Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, su espalda recta como un soldado de Konoha. "Aquí está la recompensa por proteger a Naruto." Dijo, empujando la bolsa de dinero hacia Sasuke, quien, con un apretón de manos, la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo. "Dale este pergamino a Hatake Kakashi, asegúrate que lo lee, es muy importante." Sasuke cogió el pergamino que tenía una 'A' sobre el sello.

"¡Hai!" Dijo Sasuke y salió corriendo por la puerta en busca de los otros dos.

----En el puesto de ramen----

Teuchi se rió de su cliente de favorito. "¡Más lento Naruto! ¡Te vas a comer la cartera de este agradable señor si sigues así!" Junto a Naruto, había diez tazas de ramen apiladas, todo en siete minutos desde que empezó.

Kakashi gritó silenciosamente ante la pérdida de dinero en su cartera. _'Tendré que ir al banco más tarde.'_ Ayame rió en silencio de la grave situación de Kakashi.

Naruto de repente alzó la vista a su izquierda. "Creo que ya viene Sasuke." Dijo. Kakashi miró a Naruto, curioso sobre como sabía esto.

Él mismo había olido a Sasuke que se acercaba a su posición hacía unos minutos.

"¡Eh! ¡Kakashi-San! ¡Naruto!" Gritó Sasuke, corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Eh Sasuke! ¡Ven y toma asiento!" Dijo Naruto. Sasuke se sentó sobre un taburete al lado de Naruto y le miró comer, ligeramente sobresaltado.

Ya ves, él comía ramen perfectamente, sin fallar el tazón.

'Me pregunto cuán adicto al ramen Naruto es.' Se preguntó Sasuke cuando Teuchi colocó un nuevo tazón de ramen.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama quería que le diera esto." Dijo Sasuke, entregando el pergamino.

Kakashi lo cogió con un pequeño gracias y rompió el sello, desenrollándolo. Su ojo prácticamente se salió hacia fuera cuando terminó.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Se oyó su grito en todas partes del pueblo.

Hatake Kakashi entrenaría a Uchiha Sasuke y a Uzumaki Naruto antes de que la Academia comenzara otra vez. Está de más decir que va a ser un verano largo.

----Posición desconocida-----

Un ANBU vestido con ropas diferentes se arrodilló ante un hombre vendado.

"Danzo-sama, tenemos noticias inquietantes sobre el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune."


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Aldeanos y fans. ¿Cuáles son más molestos?

Sasuke se volvió hacia el ruidoso grito inesperado de Kakashi. Naruto, era una historia diferente.

Con sus ojos destrozados, sus otros sentidos habían aumentado radicalmente, refiriéndonos a su oído, tacto y olfato. Sobre todo, si hubiera uno de estos anulado, sería el olfato a causa del olor de ramen.

De todos modos, cuando Kakashi gritó, una vez que leyó la misión aproximadamente tres veces, es decir Naruto se levantado de un salto de su asiento, con las manos pegadas fuertemente alrededor de sus oídos, y cayó del taburete, aterrizando sobre su espalda.

"¡¿Qué diablos Kakashi!? Estoy justo aquí, ¡qué es esto de gritar directamente a mi lado!" Naruto siguió echando humo mientras frotaba sus oídos, sentándose.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke, levantando una ceja.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Naruto fuerte, haciendo que Sasuke sacudiera su cabeza mientras Naruto agarraba el taburete ante él, sentándose.

"¡Oji-san! ¡Otro miso-ramen!" Dijo Naruto fuerte, ganándose una pequeña sonrisita de Teuchi y Ayame.

"Ahora va Naruto." Gritó Teuchi a Naruto, que le sonrió más ampliamente.

"Er... ¿Naruto? Creo que Kakashi-san está atontado." Dijo Sasuke, empujando el hombro de Kakashi.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Naruto, formando un cono con la mano alrededor de su oído.

"¡Creo que está atontado!" Dijo Sasuke más fuerte cuando Naruto colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" Dijo Naruto con una voz más tranquila, parecía que su oído volvía a la normalidad cuando él movió su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de Kakashi. Desde allí, la dirigió a donde pensó que estaba su cara y le dio palmadas suaves, notando que tenía puestas una máscara y algo de metal cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. _'Creo que le preguntaré a Sasuke más tarde.'_ Pensó después de sentirlo.

Sasuke estaba mirando la mano de Naruto mientras el rubio hacía su pregunta. "Ah, uh, solo leyó un pergamino que le di de Hokage-sama."

"¡¿Jiji?! ¡Vamos, léelo y cuéntame!" Dijo Naruto saltando del taburete y empujando a Sasuke hacia el pergamino.

Desconocido a ellos, Kakashi pensaba sobre _'¡¿Naruto no sabe leer?! '_ cuando oyó la petición de Naruto. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera leerlo, Kakashi enrolló el pergamino y lo colocó en su bolsillo antes de sacar la mayor parte de su dinero y ponerlo sobre el mostrador.

"Qué tal si termináis y os vais a casa. Quiero ir a hablar con Hokage-sama un rato. Ja ne." Dijo Kakashi riendo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"Desapareció, ¿verdad? ¡Odiaba cuándo hacía esto cuando era Inu!" Gritó Naruto, pisando fuerte. Entonces suspiró y volvió a su taburete con Sasuke donde dos tazones de ramen estaban allí, esperándoles.

"¡Doy gracias a Kami por Ichiraku!" Dijo Naruto cuando empezó a comer. Sasuke todavía estaba asombrado de que Naruto no fallara un fideo o el caldo.

Simplemente sacudió la cabeza. _'Creo que nunca entenderé del todo ni a él ni a su afición por el ramen.'_

Después, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban andando por Konoha. Sasuke tenía que comprar comida, otra vez, después de que la dejara cuando rescató a Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien que vaya contigo, Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto. Se concentraba en caminar y oír los pasos de Sasuke más que nada.

"Hn." Fue la respuesta de Sasuke cuando puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Miró hacia Naruto, dándose cuenta que su camisa negra con la espiral naranja estaba rasgada. _'Necesita ropa nueva.'_ Pensó.

Entonces se fijó en las miradas frías de los aldeanos que parecían dirigirse a Naruto y las miradas preocupadas sobre él.

"Me están mirando fríamente, ¿verdad?" Le susurró Naruto. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon ligeramente antes de que los escondiera en su habitual rostro impasible.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"En realidad no lo sé... pero puedo sentirles." Dijo Naruto. Sasuke asintió. "Además, siempre me miran así." Terminó con una risa tímida, que hizo que Sasuke tropezara ligeramente por la facilidad con que Naruto dijo la última parte.

"Tienes que dejar de hablar en puntos clave." Dijo Sasuke con un suspiro.

"¡Teme! ¡Sé cuándo dejar de hablar!" Dijo Naruto, parando y señalando a la izquierda de Sasuke de manera acusadora.

"Un poco a la derecha." Susurró Sasuke. Naruto empezó a sudar cuando le oyó, ajustando su dedo directamente sobre Sasuke.

"Gracias... de todos modos, ¡sí! ¡Sé cuándo dejar de hablar!" La mayor parte de los aldeanos sofocaron una risa hacia los dos mientras otros fulminaban con la mirada a Naruto.

"Lo que tú digas, venga vamos Dobe." Dijo Sasuke agarrando la muñeca de Naruto y tirando de él hacia la tienda.

"¡¡Eh!!" Gritó Naruto cuando casi tropezó y se colocó al lado de Sasuke, quien soltó su muñeca.

"Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos."

De repente, Naruto se paró. Sasuke caminó unos pasos antes de dar la vuelta para mirarlo. Los aldeanos alrededor de ellos también le miraron de una manera extraña, curiosos por el ceño fruncido que mostraba.

"Sasuke... Tengo un mal presentimiento." Dijo Naruto con una voz seria.

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te paras?" Dijo Sasuke, con las manos sobre la cara. Podría haber jurado que un aldeano se rió en voz alta de sus acciones. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando en grande con ellos.

"Shush, tengo que concentrarme." Dijo Naruto, sentándose en medio de la calle, cruzando sus piernas. Sasuke suspiró, ligeramente avergonzado de sus acciones.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... El mercado..." Dijo Naruto. Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido. "Esto es lo que oigo, con varios pies que corren tras nuestro."

"Que estás... Oh mierda." Soltó Sasuke cuando Naruto se levantó. Un par de manzanas más abajo, una jauría de chicas corría hacia él.

"¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Era su grito de batalla.

"¡Corre Naruto, corre!" Dijo Sasuke cuando salió corriendo, con Naruto sobre sus talones.

"¡¿Qué nos persigue teme?! ¡Suena como una manada de jabalíes!" Gritó Naruto cuando las muchachas se acercaron más. Las muchachas, oyendo al muchacho, que la mayor parte de sus madres les dijo que se alejaran de él, llamar a su Sasuke un teme, doblaron su esfuerzo para atraparles.

"¡QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES LLAMANDO SASUKE-KUN TEME, TEME!" Las muchachas gritaron. Entonces dos segundos más tarde la palabra 'jabalí' pareció llegar a sus cabezas. "¡NO SOMOS JABALÍES!" Con un pequeño '¡Shannaroo!' Gritaron las muchachas.

Sasuke, quien trataba de no reírse, entre risas y corriendo desastrosamente, vio una muchedumbre delante.

"¡Naruto, muchedumbre delante! ¿Crees que podrás sentir tu camino allí?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"¡Sí, ningún problema!" Dijo Naruto sonriendo. ¡Esto es como el entrenamiento!

Pronto Naruto y Sasuke esquivaron la muchedumbre. Naruto sintió el chakra de la gente y se deslizó por los huecos vacíos de chakra que sintió, sabiendo que eran huecos entre la gente.

Sasuke miró hacia Naruto y vio que le iba bien, hasta que corrió directamente hacia un vendedor ambulante. Se estremeció cuando Naruto chocó contra ello, pero rápidamente se colocó sobre sus pies, saltos sobre el vendedor y a continuó la carrera.

"Creo que Naruto no puede confiar en un sentir 'chakra' cuando se refiere a objetos inanimados." Reflexionó Sasuke cuando se deslizó bajo las piernas de un hombre.

Mientras tanto las muchachas golpearon directamente contra la muchedumbre, causando un atasco y muchas maldiciones. Esto no las detuvo mucho tiempo cuando algunas de ellas subieron sobre sus propias camaradas fans y reiniciaron la persecución.

Siguieron corriendo, pero se pararon cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida en la calle con dos calles que siguen a derecha e izquierda.

"¡Separémonos!" Dijo una de las muchachas y la mitad de ellas salió en cada dirección.

La valla de madera en el rincón brilló antes de que cayera, revelando a Naruto y a Sasuke tras la copia de camuflaje de la valla.

"Pues vaya, ahora que no sé qué es más molesto." Dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke.

"¿El qué?" Dijo Sasuke.

"Ya sabes, ¿qué es más molesto? Los aldeanos o las muchachas sedientas de sangre en nuestros talones."

Ambos muchachos rieron, volviendo atrás a la plaza del mercado de Konoha.

Aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo. A partir de ahora trataré de ser más constante y actualizar cada sábado.

Por cierto, alguien me preguntó si esta historia era un AU. Pues bien, lo cierto es que no sigue la línea del manga/anime así que puede considerarse que sí.

Dejad R&R si queréis preguntar o cualquier otra cosa, estoy siempre disponible.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, mundo! Tal y como prometí (no creo que lo prometiera, pero bueno...) aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero poder actualizar el próximo sábado y seguir con la racha que me estoy imponiendo.

Gracias por vuestros R&R, ¡me son muy útiles!

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, un detalle:

¡¡FELICIDADES NARUTO!!

Capítulo Seis

¡Gama-chan, explosiones y mentiras!

Naruto y Sasuke anduvieron de un lado a otro hacia la sección de mercado, esta vez asegurándose de mantener un ojo, un oído en el caso de Naruto, atento a ruidos sospechosos.

"Hey Naruto, me gustaría preguntarte algo." Comenzó Sasuke, fijándose otra vez en la ropa rasgada de Naruto. Todavía podía ver sangre de aquella fatídica noche.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Naruto, inclinando su cabeza hacia Sasuke.

"¿Cuántos conjuntos tienes?" Dijo más bien sin rodeos.

"¡¿EH?! ¿Ah... uh... diez?" Fue la débil respuesta de Naruto.

Sasuke solamente le miró fijamente al detenerse. Naruto paró también, sabiendo que Sasuke le daba famosa mirada de los Uchiha y tragó aire.

"Naruto..." Dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Está bien! Dos, ¿vale? Tengo dos." Soltó Naruto y cruzó sus brazos, girando su cabeza y murmurando algo sobre 'Uchiha tozudo'.

"Ya veo... bien, vamos, necesito un poco de comida y tú tienes que empezar a comer decentemente." Dijo Sasuke. _'Y ropa nueva.'_ Pensó.

"¡Oi! ¡Como perfectamente! ¿Y quién dice que me vayas a comprar comida sana?"

"Yo, Dobe, ¡ahora cállate y ven!" Dijo Sasuke alejándose.

Naruto dijo enojado cuando siguió a Sasuke. Un pensamiento entonces cruzó su cabeza. "Ah, Sasuke, ¿crees que podemos parar en mi apartamento? ¡Tengo que coger a Gama-chan!"

"... ¿Gama-chan?" Dijo Sasuke, levantando una de sus cejas.

"¡Mi cartera! Quiero comprar algunas cosas también, ya que estás obsesionado con la comida sana." Masculló Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué calle?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Ah por favor no me digas... ¡¿que no sabes qué calle?!" Exclamó Sasuke, lanzando sus manos en el aire.

Sí, el último Uchiha lanzó sus manos al aire en un '¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!'.

Naruto, con vergüenza, sonrió abiertamente y se rascó el lado de su cabeza.

"¡Sé que vivo cerca del mercado en los apartamentos, entonces no debería estar tan lejos!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero pensó en ello. El único edificio de apartamentos que vio antes era cuando Itachi le trajo al mercado sobre sus hombros...

Rápidamente sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza y se dio la vuelta... sólo para ver el mencionado apartamento.

"Naruto... ¿Qué número es tu apartamento?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, ¿lo has encontrado? Wow, debíamos estar más cerca de lo que creía. De todos modos, es el último apartamento, del último piso. En realidad, esto conduce a un balcón."

Sasuke lo vio y comenzó a caminar trabajosamente por la escalera exterior. Naruto, tomando la indirecta, lo siguió, tomándose su tiempo en la escalera hasta que alcanzaron el apartamento.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante las pintadas de la puerta y la cerradura rota. No pareció parar Naruto cuando siguió la pared y abrió la puerta. "Gama-chan debería estar aquí." Dijo, atravesando la basura que parecía haber sido lanzada por la ventana.

Sasuke estaba asombrado de como Naruto atravesaba los pedazos de basura, como si eso fuera parte de la rutina. 'Maldición, ¿qué si esto es una costumbre diaria?' Pensó después de darse cuenta de que esto él lo hacía estando ciego.

Siguió al muchacho rubio con dificultades, como cuando pasó sobre rocas lanzadas y basura que se parecía a tazas de ramen. Todo esto, mirando el apartamento sórdido. Muchas palabras crueles estaban escritas y talladas en las paredes. Todo estaba roto y ¡¿era un kunai lo que había en la pared?! De hecho... había muchas pequeñas incisiones en la pared.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué más puede ir mal para Naruto?" Sin que Sasuke lo supiera, acababa de romper una regla en esta situación. ¡Nunca hagas una pregunta así!

"¡Lo encontré!" Dijo Naruto agachándose, apartando las ruinas a su alrededor. Sasuke miró detenidamente el espacio justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto levantando una baldosa.

Él sacó una caja, teniéndola un poco difícil para sacarla, entonces le dio un tirón. No notó el cable que cayó de ello y acabó en el suelo otra vez. Abriéndolo, rebuscando en su interior su preciada Gama-chan.

"¡Lo conseguí!" Dijo Naruto con riendo y se levantó con su caja en la mano. Fue entonces que oyó un chisporroteo. "Oi, teme, ¿oyes a alguien cocinando?"

Sasuke se mofó. "Dobe, no oigo..." Entonces oyó el ruido chisporroteante y sus ojos se ensancharon de horror. "¡Vamos Naruto!" Agarró la mano del muchacho y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de allí.

"¡Teme! ¡Tengo que guardar mi caja!" Gritó Naruto cuando Sasuke le arrastró hasta bajar la escalera.

"¡Olvídalo por ahora!" Dijo cuando tocaron tierra. Incluso entonces Sasuke no dejó de correr.

"¡Teme!" Eso se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la palabra favorita de Naruto para Sasuke. "Una explicación te costaría solo unos min-" Una explosión cortó las palabras de Naruto cuando pedazos de madera volaron sobre ellos.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada sobre el edificio destruido de Naruto. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba Naruto a reaccionar ante esto?!

El Uchiha se volvió despacio para ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto.

"Wow, ¿voló algo?" Y puntualmente resbaló y cayó de morros.

"Er... Sí, aquel tipo que cocinaba hace un rato, lo vi correr y creí que era mejor que corriéramos también."

¡**Ultimate Liar no Jutsu**! Sasuke suspiró ante la mentira, preguntándose si era creíble.

"Wow, buena idea. Salgamos de aquí antes de que traten de culparme." Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien." Fue la respuesta de Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo estúpido que era Naruto.

**----**Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Hokage----

"Hokage-sama, permiso para hablar libremente." Pidió Kakashi mientras el Sandaime fumó su pipa. Le había llevado algún tiempo conseguir una cita con él ante tan precipitado aviso.

"Desde luego Kakashi." Dijo el anciano sonriente, esperando esto.

Kakashi asintió y movió sus manos en una barrera insonorizadora, colocándola sobre la oficina. Entonces tomó un aliento largo y profundo.

"¡¿ESTÁS REALMENTE HABLANDO EN SERIO?!" Fue el ruidoso grito enfadado del shinobi, normalmente calmado. "Hokage-sama, por favor dígame que se equivocó, ¡no puedo dar clases! Maldita sea, ¡acuérdese de la última vez que lo intenté! ¡Y eran GENINS, no unos niños que están en la academia!"

Acabaron todos en el hospital poco después poco después de conocer a Kakashi.

El Sandamine rió en silencio, raras veces veía a Kakashi tan enfadado.

"Confía en mí Kakashi, debería haber hecho esto años atrás con Naruto. Fue bajo desafortunadas circunstancias que Sasuke se añadió a la lista." Dijo el sabio Hokage, cerrando los ojos recordando la Matanza del clan Uchiha. "De todos modos, hay otra razón por la que quiero que entrenes a los muchachos."

Kakashi se detuvo ante esto. "¿Otros motivos?"

"Sí. Yo, y muchos otros, nos hemos dado cuenta de que el joven Sasuke cae en un juego mental bastante peligroso después de la matanza. Fácilmente podríamos tener otro Orochimaru en nuestras manos, éste con unos ojos peligrosos."

Hizo una pausa y fumó su pipa.

"No querría eso, así que fue una bendición que entrara en contacto con Naruto. Aquel muchacho puede cambiar a la gente para mejor, y ya veo su influencia echando raíces en el cambio de Sasuke. Con esperanza sus lazos crecerán como estudiantes bajo el mando del gran Hatake Kakashi." En esto el anciano rió mientas Kakashi suspiró.

"Es un anciano loco." Dijo Kakashi cuando rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano ante la mala observación.

El Hokage se rió. "Parece que Naruto te ha influenciado a ti también. De todos modos, como decía, esto también está bien para Naruto. Sé que no tiene ningún amigo aún... Y no me digas que los ANBU son sus amigos." Hiruzen paró a Kakashi cuando el hombre enmascarado abrió la boca y la cerró, asintiendo. "Entonces Naruto ganará un amigo y con esperanza el Uchiha se apartará de la oscuridad que ha estado cerniéndose sobre él."

"Al consejo, sobre todo al ciudadano, no va a gustarle esto." Dijo Kakashi.

"Lo sé, pero no lo pueden tener todo, como Naruto-kun me dice, 'Déles una patada en el trasero y envíelos a freír espárragos!' "

Kakashi soltó una risa ante la observación del shinobi más poderoso.

"Creo que tendré que cumplir mi trabajo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Kakashi, colocándose en una postura perezosa mientras derribaba la barrera silenciadora.

"Por supuesto que lo harás, Kakashi. Entrénalos bien, y tendremos ante nosotros a dos futuros temibles shinobi. "

**Ultimate Liar no Jutsu: **Jutsu mentiroso definitivo (o algo así)

¿Hace falta que diga que este Jutsu pertenece a Lvmj y DarkLvmj?

¡Dejad R&R porfa!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Capítulo siete marchando!

Me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia. ¡Sus reviews son el mejor impulso que cualquier escritor/a pudiera recibir! Y créanme si les digo que compadezco a quienes no puedan leerlos…

La verdad es que desde el primer chap. he recibido bastantes preguntas sobre el hecho de que si Naruto recupere o no sus ojos (por no hablar de la vista). La verdad, no lo sé ni yo. Como les dije en la introducción del primer capítulo, esta historia aún está en marcha. Lo cierto es que me he propuesto comentároslo ahora (en lugar de hacerlo en cuanto recibí los primeros mensajes preguntando por esto) es en parte por dos motivos:

Los reviews con este tipo de preguntas han aumentado mucho (he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que me lo han preguntado)

Alguien (lo siento mucho, no recuerdo el nombre y tengo un problema con el mail) me hizo una pregunta muuuuuuuuuuuuy interesante (y debo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo) que me hizo pensar… Pensé en preguntarles a los autores (ya saben, Lvmj y DarkLvmj) pero, ¿para que fastidiar la sorpresa?

Les he añadido un omake al final de la historia. Estaba ahí, así que decidí ponerlo (me hubieran matado de no hacerlo, ¿verdad?).

AVISO: El omake no es mío es de Lvmj y DarkLvmj, al igual que la historia. Y ya que estamos, recuerdo que la serie Naruto no pertenece a ninguno de los tres, sinó a Masashi Kishimoto (me hacía ilusión recordároslo).

Capítulo Siete

¿Hermano?

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke al rubio detrás de él.

Naruto sonreía abiertamente, todavía sosteniendo la caja que contenía sus objetos de valor y Gama-chan.

"Bueno hasta ahora, teniendo en cuenta que estoy... bueno, ya sabes." Dijo Naruto, encogiéndose cuando los aldeanos le dieron fulgores de muerte por estar tan cerca de su Uchiha.

Pronto llegaron a una tienda cuando fueron detenidos por un...

"¡Hola Uchiha-sama! Que agradable porr su parte pasarse con... ¿qué diablos haces tú aquí?" El empleado estaba furioso con el Niño Demonio que estaba en su una vez limpia tienda.

Naruto, a pesar de ser incapaz de ver, bajó la cabeza, reaccionando ante el tono áspero del empleado y agarró la manga de la camisa de Sasuke, después de buscarla un rato, evidentemente.

"Está conmigo, ¿algún problema?" El tono helado de Sasuke junto al Sharingan hicieron que el empleado saltara hacia atrás ligeramente.

"N-no, Uchiha-sama, ningún problema." Dijo el empleado nerviosamente.

"Bien. Vamos Naruto, vayamos a conseguir un poco de comida." Dijo Sasuke, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Entonces condujo a Naruto, que no soltaba su manga, hacia un pasillo.

"Gracias, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto silenciosamente.

"No es nada." Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora, ¿qué sueles comer generalmente?"

"¡Oh!" La gran sonrisa de Naruto se dirigió a él cuando soltó a Sasuke. "¡Ramen desde luego!"

La siguiente cosa que Naruto oyó era el sonido de algo golpeado con la mano.

"Er, Sasuke, ¿qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Naruto con inocencia. Sasuke se había golpeado con la mano en la frente ante la respuesta.

"Nada. Solo sígueme, conseguiré un poco de alimento REAL... y un poco de ramen." Añadió una vez que vio la cara aturullada de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, el empleado pasaba un mensaje vía pájaro a otras tiendas. Al parecer, el Niño Demonio había atrapado a su Uchiha en sus garras. ¡Tenían que salvar a su Uchiha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

Aldeanos estúpidos, la mayor parte de ellos al menos.

Naruto y Sasuke, sobre todo Sasuke ya que Naruto no podía ver, finalmente habían adquirido sus alimentos.

"Cuatrocientos ryos, por favor." Dijo el empleado con una risa estirada.

Sasuke pagó, no importa cuanto ruido hiciera Naruto al decir "¡Déjame a mí TEME!" muchas veces.

"Oi, Sasuke, ¿dónde vamos? Creo que esto no es el camino a mi apartamento, ni a tu casa." Dijo Naruto, llevando la mayor parte de las bolsas. Todo esto era porque Sasuke le había dicho "Es entrenamiento." y Naruto casi cogió todas las bolsas.

Sasuke estaba levemente sorprendido de que Naruto parecía tener un mapa en su cabeza.

"Buen trabajo Naruto. Este no es el camino a casa o a tu... er... sí." Sasuke todavía no le había dicho que su apartamento había sido destruido. "De todos modos, vamos a una tienda de ropa. Necesitas ropa nueva y conozco el lugar perfecto para conseguirla." El lugar del que Sasuke hablaba había sido abierto recientemente por gente de fuera de Konoha.

"¡Qué tiene de malo mi ropa!" Gritó Naruto.

"Si no tenemos en cuenta que está rota, manchada de fango y sangre de ayer por la noche, nada, nada en absoluto." Dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente como Naruto echó humo ligeramente antes del resoplido como ellos entraron en la tienda de ropa.

"¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted y su pequeño amigo en Shinji's?" Había un hombre pequeño y rechoncho con una sonrisa complaciente en el mostrador. Era Shinji, un sastre talentoso y el artesano al que el Uchiha iba cuando necesitaba ropa, cuando la rompía o quemaba entrenando.

De hecho, iba allí bastante a menudo debido a eso. Eso y que el hombre nunca le llamaba "Uchiha-sama", lo cual era agradable para Sasuke.

"Hola Shinji-san. Mi amigo necesita alguna ropa... mucha ropa nueva." Dijo Sasuke con desdén.

"Bien déjeme conseguir sus medida entonces, mi jóven cliente." Dijo Shinji cuando saltó de su pequeño taburete del mostrador y anduvo hacia Naruto, que había dejado en el suelo las bolsas de comida.

El Uchiha disfrutaba las muchas "miradas" del rubio mientras Shinji lo medía. Una de ellas era de entusiasmo, nerviosismo, vergüenza, y la última de curiosidad Naruto. Ésta probablemente estaba relacionada con el por qué Sasuke hacía esto por él.

"¡Creo que tengo todas las medidas!" Dijo Shinji. "Ahora, ¿cómo quiere usted que sea su ropa?" Le preguntó Shinji a Naruto, que le miraba más nervioso ahora y giró su cabeza hacia el chakra de Sasuke pidiendo ayuda.

Sasuke era feliz por poder ayudar.

"Pantalones negros con múltiples bolsillos, camisa gris y una chaqueta azul oscuro con bolsillos también." Dijo Sasuke inmediatamente.

"¡¿Sin naranja?!" Gritó Naruto. "Voy a buscar otra camisa en casa." Sasuke suspiró pero sus ojos se ensancharon ante una idea.

Él sabía que Naruto no sería capaz de volver a su casa, y tampoco confiaba en los aldeanos para que no se acercaran a Naruto una vez él se marchara.

'Entonces, él vendrá y vivirá conmigo.' Pensó Sasuke, pero maldijo por dentro aquello de que sólo un Uchiha puede vivir en el distrito.

Pero... un Uchiha honorario sería capaz de vivir allí. Sasuke miró hacia Naruto, el rubio simplemente sentía su chakra y otros fuera de la tienda.

No sería el primero en admitirlo, pero había crecido cerca del rubio en su rato de, en realidad, hablar el uno al otro. Casi como si él lo viera como a un...

'_¿Hermano?_ ' Reflexionó Sasuke. _'Uzumaki_ _Uchiha Naruto, suena bien._' Pensó Sasuke.

"Está bien, tendrás tu naranja, pero no te diré donde hasta que la ropa llegue." Dijo Sasuke, para placer y molestia de Naruto.

"Bien, ah, ¡espera!" Naruto se rió ante un pensamiento. "¿Puedo tener una máscara como Kakashi? Ya sabes, para que la gente no me reconozca tanto." Dijo Naruto, bajando el tono en la última parte.

Sasuke negó. "Shinji-san, ¿puedo tener unas palabras con usted?" Preguntó Sasuke al dependiente.

"¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?" Dijo Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Ve la espiral de su camisa?" Dijo Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de Shinji. "Lo quiero en el dorso de la chaqueta, naranja, pero hágalo muy oscuro y grande, con el símbolo Uchiha detrás de manera que la espiral se superponga, pero que el símbolo Uchiha sea claramente visible."

Shinji miró a Sasuke con sorpresa. Él sabía el honor que era tener un símbolo Uchiha sobre algo y lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

El hombre no podía creer en lo que otros aldeanos le dijeron, cuando llegó, sobre el rubio, y ¿cómo podía ahora creerles cuando lo había conocido? Pero sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse feas. Sin embargo, no podía rechazar un cliente.

"De acuerdo, se lo llevaré a su casa en dos días." Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa y Sasuke asintió, poniendo muchos ryos sobre el mostrador.

"Sígueme, Naruto." Dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto levantó las bolsas una vez más y se dirigió hacia fuera con él.

Ni ellos ni Shinji notaron que los fulgores dirigidos a Naruto se habían intensificado.

"Entonces, ¿adónde vamos ahora? ¿A tu casa?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí. Una vez allí te encontraremos una habitación." Dijo Sasuke e inmediatamente frunció el ceño cuando Naruto se paró.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. "No es que no lo aprecie ni nada, pero tengo mi propia casa!"

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro.

"¿Te acuerdas de la explosión de hace un rato?" Naruto asintió. "Era tu apartamento." _'Cinco... cuatro... tres..._' Contó Sasuke en su cabeza.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" La voz de Naruto se oyó más allá de Konoha.

------En el camino a Konoha------

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Shinobi rodaron a su Kage en una formación protectora. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos más antes de relajarse.

"Falsa alarma, mi señor." Dijo uno de los shinobi inclinándose.

"Sigamos entonces." Dijo el Kage. "Debemos llegar a Konoha cuanto antes." El hombre del traje blanco miró al muchacho a su lado. "Asegúrate de estar a mi lado en cualquier momento." Ordenó el hombre.

El joven pelirrojo alzó la vista al hombre, sin miedo. El kanji del Amor parecía perforar los ojos del Kage de Suna.

"Como desees, padre." Dijo Gaara, el jinchuuriki del Ichibi cuando entrecerró sus ojos ante el hombre que odiaba. De hecho, odiaba estar lejos de su casa en Suna donde la arena era muy fácil de conseguir.

"_Aunque, me pregunto por qué Madre está tan tranquila con cada segundo que nos acercamos a Konoha."_

---------OMAKE---------

"¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Eres el único que puede ayudarme!" Suplicó Naruto al Uchiha, que era tozudo como el demonio para no ayudar al rubio con su idea.

"¡De ninguna manera voy a hacer esto, Naruto! ¡Es Hokage-sama! ¡Podríamos acabar con un ANBU tras nosotros! ¡Peor aún, podríamos ser enviados a este tipo, Ibiki, del que siempre hablan!"

"¿Ibiki? ¡Nah, es un verdadero memo si sabes apretar los botones correctos!" Sasuke masageó sus temples ante la respuesta de Naruto. Realmente no debería sorprenderle que Naruto conociera a la gente extraña.

"Está bien."

Más tarde ese día, nuestro anciano favorito estaba feliz sin su mayor némesis, el trabajo administrativo.

"También podría incluir algún... rato de lectura." Dijo Hiruzen con una pequeña risa pervertida.

Abrió un compartimento oculto de su escritorio y sacó un libro naranja muy similar al de Kakashi. Lo que no sabía era que el plástico que cubría el libro era la única cosa normal.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban fuera de la ventana, sobre la azotea, con el verdadero libro en manos de Sasuke.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE LIBRO HORRIBLE!?" La voz del Sandaime sacudió la tierra misma en la que la torre del Hokage se aguantaba cuando encontró el primo yaoi del Icha Icha.

Naruto cayó al suelo de la risas mientras Sasuke reía en silencio, no permitiéndose romper el equilibrio natural chulo del Uchiha riendo en voz alta.

"¿No ha sido fabuloso Sasuke? ¡¡Ajá!! Oh, ¡oírle gritar no ha tenido precio!" Después de unos minutos de risa, Naruto notó que Sasuke estaba tranquilo. "Oi, Sasuke, ¿estás bien?"

"¿¡Um!? ¡Ah! Sí. De todos modos, vayamos a casa." Dijo Sasuke apresuradamente, metiendo el libro naranja en su bolsillo para leer más después.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Sí, un hermano

Naruto gimió y se afligió por la pérdida de su apartamento todo el camino a casa de Sasuke, a pesar de la molestia del Uchiha.

"¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¿Dónde dormiré? ¡Dónde voy a guardar a Gama-chan! ¡No volveré a los callejones otra vez!" Murmuró Naruto para sí mismo.

Sasuke oyó por casualidad, aunque sobretodo la parte del callejón. Sólo pensar en su amigo durmiendo en los callejones de Konoha hizo hervir su sangre.

"¡Dobe! ¿Quieres callarte? Te vas a quedar conmigo, ¿vale? ¡Así que deja de gemir sobre aquel lugar horrible que llamas apartamento!" Gritó Sasuke encolerizado.

Naruto se paró, su boca abierta en shock. "Qué... ¿qué quieres decir Sasuke? ¡Sé que dijiste que íbamos a tu casa, pero no sabía que viviría allí!"

Sasuke tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado por no explicarle a Naruto más claramente. Pero no quería hacerlo, sería muy... ¿qué decía aquel Nara todo el tiempo? ¿Problemático? Sí, eso.

"Porque..." Se aclaró la garganta y cruzó sus brazos, tratando de recuperar el efecto Uchiha, pero fallando en el intento. "He visto lo que los aldeanos te han hecho." Hizo una pausa cuando él y Naruto temblaron recordando el último ataque. "No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados tras ver lo que te han hecho."

"Pero... Sasuke, ¡estoy bien! De verdad, yo..." Naruto fue cortado por Sasuke.

"¡No, no estás bien! ¡Te hicieron daño, Naruto! Por eso... de ahora en adelante, vivirás conmigo como un miembro del Clan Uchiha." Al fin, ya lo había dicho. Sasuke miró para ver la reacción de Naruto ante las noticias.

No se decepcionó de como la mandíbula de Naruto se salió de su posición normal.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, queriendo saber lo que pensaba Naruto.

Naruto, aunque estaba en un estado de semi-shock puro, de alegría, y miedo, todo junto.

Una familia, eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora mismo. La familia era algo que, para él, la gente no apreciaba hasta que la perdían. Pero para una persona como Naruto, que nunca había sentido la alegría de estar con una familia, eso era casi demasiado.

Su labio tembló como si fuera a llorar, pero ya que sus conductos lacrimales había sido destruidos tiempo atrás, no podía hacer otra cosa que echarlos de menos ahora mismo.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke suavemente, viendo el desfile de emociones a través del rostro de Naruto.

"Cómo… ¿una familia?" Preguntó Naruto con voz rasgada.

Sasuke pareció atontado durante un momento, realmente no comprendiendo que con Naruto sería como tener una familia otra vez.

_No estaré solo nunca más_

Ese pensamiento surcó las mentes de ambos.

"Sí, Naruto, como una familia." Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa temblorosa. "Entonces vayamos a casa Sasuke."

-------------En otro lugar-------------

"¡Aquel demonio sangriento ha capturado a Uchiha-sama!" Muchos aldeanos estaban en una casa de uno de los que odiaban al demonio.

"¡No puedo creer que haya ocurrido! ¿Cuándo se encontraron?" Gritó otro aldeano.

"¡En aquella maldita Academia, seguro! ¡Sé que el Demonio tenía a nuestro Hokage-sama atrapado en sus malditas garras!"

Muchos comentarios como este aparecieron en sus horribles mentes durante los siguientes diez minutos. Hasta que alguien golpeó el suelo con sus manos.

"¡Callad, todos vosotros! Ahora, Jin y los demás no han vuelto, entonces debemos suponer que están muertos." Dijo el hombre. Tenía cicatrices de batalla y quemaduras a través de su viejo cuerpo.

"¡No Jin!" Se oyeron varios gritos.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Atacaremos al demonio y salvaremos a Uchiha-sama esta noche!" Dijo levantando su puño al aire, causando los gritos de guerra de los aldeanos para participar también.

-------------La puerta--------------

"Le doy la bienvenida a Konoha, Kazekage-sama." Dijo Izumo, saludando con respeto junto a Kotetsu.

El Kazekage simplemente asintió cuando entró con Gaara ante él.

"Ya no eres necesario, Gaara, " Dijo el Kazekage. Miró al muchacho pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño ante la fría mirada que Gaara le dirigía.

"Sí, padre." Dijo Gaara, alejándose del grupo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Kazekage sintió una punzada de culpa por su corazón frío.

"Quizás fue un error sellar al demonio en su interior." Murmuró.

"¿Decía algo, Kazekage-sama?" Preguntó un hombre cuya cara estaba la mitad ocultada.

"Nada, Baki, prosigamos." Dijo el Kazekage, su voz recuperando la frialdad una vez más.

Gaara, con calma, dio un paseo por las calles de Konoha, notando que era mucho más animada que Suna. El joven jinchuuriki pasó junto a un edificio al que parecía que les había hecho estallar la mitad. Había mucha gente alrededor.

"¡Seguro que esto ha sido por culpa del demonio!" Oyó Gaara tras él y se volvió para usar su _Sabaku Taiso_ contra alguien, sólo para observar que el hombre no le miraba.

Gaara tuvo la decencia de dejar ir una mueca en sus pensamientos de usar el _Sabaku Taiso_ en alguien. No hubiera ido bien en Konoha.

"Vamos, fin de la reunión." Dijo un aldeano más viejo. "Mataremos al demonio en cuanto lo encontremos. ¡Daos prisa!" Dijo, causando que algunos aldeanos a su alrededor se volvieran y lo siguieran.

Gaara frunció el ceño en su mente. Su 'Madre', quien por lo general hablaba todo el tiempo, habría querido su sangre. Pensó una vez más en lo extraño de no oírla.

Con curiosidad, y con realmente nada que hacer, decidió seguir a los aldeanos, con esperanza de llegar a conocer a ese 'Demonio' del que hablan con tanto "cariño".

---------------Unas cuantas manzanas lejos del complejo Uchiha---------------

Sasuke caminaba junto al rubio, llevando algunas de las bolsas, ya que los brazos de Naruto parecían de gelatina.

_'Naruto... mi hermano '_ Pensó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa dirigiéndose a su... la casa de ambos. También se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo.

"Oi, Sasuke, algo está mal." Dijo Naruto, parándose y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿'Tienes un mal presentimiento' otra vez? No creo que las fans estén cerca, Naruto." Dijo Sasuke bastante seriamente. Siempre estaba serio cuando se trataba de fans.

"No... como 'vamos a golpear a alguien hasta la muerte' o algo así." Dijo Naruto. Sasuke frunció el ceño y alzó la vista, viendo una muchedumbre de aldeanos armados con diversos objetos metálicos.

"Uh..." Sasuke no encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlo cuando de repente agarró a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¡Teme! Que ha..." El silencio se apoderó de él cuando oyó un ruido sordo donde una vez estuvo de pie. Había una horca clavada en el suelo.

Sasuke, no haciendo caso de la horca por el momento, se movió alrededor para correr con Naruto, cuando la mano de Naruto agarró su hombro.

"Hay más por allí... estamos rodeados." Dijo con horror. "¡¿Cómo pude no sentirlos antes?!" Se reprendió.

"Uchiha-sama, por favor aléjese del Demonio!" Dijo un aldeano.

Sasuke gruñó cuando él y Naruto lanzaron las bolsas a un lugar seguro, estando espalda contra espalda. El último Uchiha envió chakra a sus ojos, preparando el Sharingan para lo que estuviera por venir mientras el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune se fijó en múltiples marcas de chakra que estaban ocultas en el área.

Sus sentidos localizaron una extraña. Una de un extraño color amarillento.

Gaara miró a los dos muchachos, preguntándose cual era ese Demonio, y por qué le llamaban así.

"Puede ser... ¿que sea como yo?" Se preguntó Gaara mientras sus ojos se llenaban de odio al fijarse en los aldeanos.

**Sabaku Taiso: **Funeral imperial de catarata de arena

Damas y caballeros, den la bienvenida a… ¡Sabaku no Gaara! (Trad.: Gaara del desierto).

Ahora sólo falta ver la que montará con esos dos…

¡Dejen R&R, porfa!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo!

¿Qué tal? Lamento comunicaros que este es el último capítulo que hay publicado (y no, no me refiero al español, me refiero al original en inglés) así que no voy a poder actualizar hasta que no se publique el siguiente capítulo de la historia original (y no veáis como me deprime esta situación).

Pero bueno, este no es motivo para deprimiros (aún) porque todavía os queda este capítulo, que espero que disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo.

Os prometo que, tan pronto como se publique el siguiente capítulo, empezaré a traducirlo para poderlo colgar en pocos días.

¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo Nueve

Aldeanos Vs. Dos jinchuuriki y un Uchiha

"¡A tu derecha Sasuke!" Gritó Naruto cuando Sasuke cogió la horca que le fue lanzada al rubio y bloqueó con ello el ataque. Aunque tuviera el Sharigan, que ayudaba con exactitud a coordinar ojo y mano, estaba en un problema con todos los objetos que les lanzaban, pero entonces Naruto apareció, usando sus oídos para señalar el objeto lanzado.

Aunque señalar no fuera la expresión exacta, le decía a Sasuke en que dirección se encontraba.

_'Tengo que enseñarle a Naruto cosas como el grados y códigos de posiciones.'_ Pensó Sasuke con una pequeña mueca.

"¡Izquierda!" Gritó Naruto una vez más cuando se volvió para coger la hoz que Sasuke bloqueó. Su mano se cerró sobre una superficie de madera, justo a tiempo para cortar a un aldeano que atacaba.

"¡Ah! ¡El demonio me ha cortado!" Dijo el aldeano, sosteniendo su corte mientras se tambaleaba atrás, hacia los demás.

"¡¿Dónde están los ninja?! ¡Deberían haber llegado antes de nosotros!" Chilló una mujer.

"¡No te preocupes, estarán aquí en cualquier momento!"

Naruto aspiró profundamente ante esto. "Sasuke, necesitamos un plan." Dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke alejó otra herramienta de granja.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero no estamos rodeados ahora mismo?!" Dijo Sasuke, frustrado por la situación. Los aldeanos se acercaban a ellos, pero quedaban un poco lejos del 'demonio', ya que no querían sufrir daño, y de su 'precioso' Uchiha, ya que no querían dañarle.

Para simplificar, Naruto estaba prácticamente atrapado. Sasuke se marcharía indemne, ya que no era el objetivo y los aldeanos creían que 'lo salvaban' del 'demonio'.

"Mira Sasuke... Ellos están aquí por mí, ¿por qué no te marchas?" Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke le miró descontento. Algunos aldeanos les miraron sorprendidos; otros, repugnados.

"Naruto, eres mi hermano ahora. ¡De ninguna manera voy a abandonarte! ¡Así que sácate esa tontería de la cabeza ahora mismo!" Gritó Sasuke. Naruto aguantó ligeramente la intensidad de su voz.

Estaba tan distraído que no sintió un kunai que golpeó directamente el hombro de Sasuke.

"¡Argh!" Gritó Sasuke por el dolor, dejando caer la horca.

"Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?" Dijo Naruto, extendiendo la mano y cogiendo a Sasuke. Sintió la sangre al instante.

"¡Idiota! ¡Le has dado a Uchiha-sama!" Gritó un aldeano reprendiendo al ninja que acababa de llegar, haciendo un total de diez ninja reunidos a su alrededor.

Naruto sostuvo a Sasuke para protegerlo como mejor podía, su cabeza volviéndose a diestra y siniestra buscando una salida. No encontró ninguna, así que hizo lo siguiente.

"¡Ayuda!" Gritó Naruto. "¡¿Puede alguien ayudarnos?! ¡Por favor!"

Gaara miró abajo, su mano agarrando su camisa en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. "Duele." Masculló sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había dolido. El jinchuuriki del Ichibi observó a los dos muchachos en el círculo con mirada decidida y levantó la mano.

"¿¡Qué diablos!?" Gritaron los aldeanos cuando de pronto arena voló alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto, desperdigando a aldeanos y ninjas.

Gaara saltó a su lado, dándoles la espalda, mostrando tanta seriedad como sentía.

"Si valoráis en algo vuestras vidas... Deberíais haberos marchado hace mucho tiempo." Gaara, por una vez, no mostró un regocijo psicótico cuando atacó a la gente a su alrededor.

---------En la Torre Hokage---------

"Bien, ¿estamos de acuerdo entonces, Hokage-dono?" Preguntó el Kazekage. Habían estado allí bastante rato hablando de acuerdos comerciales entre sus Villas.

Suna, como muchos saben, se encuentra en mitad de un desierto. No hay mucha agua allí, además de los grandes pozos subterráneos. Pero incluso la mayoría de estos se utilizan sobre todo para lavar. Lo que Suna necesita es agua potable, mucha de ella.

En Konoha, tienen abundancia de agua. El _Pueblo en las Hojas_ debería haber añadido un _Verde_ detras de _las Hojas_ por como de sana se ve la flora alrededor de la villa.

Lo que Konoha quiere es arena ya que no tienen, aunque no una sorpresa. La arena para Konoha iba a usarse para fabricar cristal, que es la sustancia más buscada en Konoha. Además del cristal, la arena de Suna contiene minerales valiosos para reforzar kunais y demás.

"Eso creo, Kazekage-dono." Dijo el Hokage de Konoha con una risa envejecida, apretando la mano del Kage más jóven.

Ambos dejaron caer sus manos después de las dos primeras sacudidas iniciales. "Vayamos a buscarle una habitación en que quedarse, mi joven amigo. Anochece y no querría a un joven Kage en la oscuridad." Dijo Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa.

El Kazekage mostró una débil sonrisa satisfecha ante la hospitalidad que mostraba Hiruzen.

Pero algo tan bonito no podía durar.

"¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hay informes de una batalla!" Dijo un chuunin desconocido, abriendo las puertas de golpe.

-----------------De nuevo con Naruto-----------------

"Arriba." Dijo Gaara con su tono de voz habitual, tranquila y misteriosa. Delante suyo le arena se había concentrado en un bulto. Naruto y Sasuke, que se agarraba el brazo, miraron fijamente la arena flotante, que Naruto 'sentía', sorprendido, como una gran masa de chakra flotante.

Gaara suspiró y masculló algo cuando empujó a los dos chicos sobre la arena y saltó tras ellos. Con una tensión obvia sobre él, hizo señas con sus manos hacia arriba, levantando la arena.

"¡Atrapadles!" Gritó alguien mientras un shinobi saltaba hacia Gaara.

Gaara se mofó y envió una ola de arena hacia el shinobi, chocando contra él y enviándolo al suelo. Un chasquido se oyó cuando el hombre cayó, inmóvil.

"Oops." Murmuró Gaara, mirando el cuerpo sin pestañear.

"¿Algo chocó contra el suelo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Er... algo así." Dijo Sasuke mientras Gaara seguía bloqueando objetos con su arena.

Lamentablemente, un ninja lanzó su kunai con un sello explosivo hacia ellos.

"Uh, Sasuke, ¡huelo a quemado!" Gritó Naruto, recordando el ruido chisporroteante de su apartamento.

Los ojos de Gaara se ensancharon ligeramente cuando se detuvo y levantó la arena para protegerlos.

El kunai explotó, rodeándolos con una bola de fuego. Salieron volando rápidamente por la fuerza de la explosión.

Sasuke, actuando rápidamente, cogió a Naruto y lo sujetó junto a él, volviéndose de manera que él recibiera el impacto contra la pared. Sasuke chocó de golpe contra un edificio, y la fuerza del impacto separó a los muchachos cuando cayeron al suelo.

"¡Sasuke!" Gritó Naruto, levantándose y corriendo hacia donde sentía el chakra de Sasuke. Se arrodilló y sacudió el hombro del pelinegro. "Vamos Sasuke, tienes que levantarte." Dijo Naruto desesperadamente.

Entonces sintió algo caliente y húmedo. Naruto frunció el ceño ante el olor de algo demasiado familiar...

"Sangre." Susurró Naruto. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que Sasuke estaba inconsciente y todavía sangrando por el kunai que le había lanzado el shinobi.

"Estáis bien." La voz de Gaara salió de ninguna parte mientras una montaña de arena estalló para bloquear las armas lanzadas.

"Sasuke..." Susurró Naruto, temblando. Gaara habría levantado una ceja, si tuviera, ante el poder que irradiaba de Naruto.

Gaara tenía una sonrisa satisfecha cuando derribó la arena, viendo las marcas de Naruto marcarse salvajemente y sus manos convirtiéndose en garras.

"Entonces eres como yo." Dijo Gaara con un tono de voz de afirmación, colocándose al lado de Sasuke. "Protegeré a este muchacho mientras tú... disfrutas un rato." Dijo Gaara, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

"Gracias." Gruñó Naruto mientras giraba su cabeza hacia los aldeanos. Con un rugido de rabia, Naruto se colocó a cuatro patas y se lanzó hacia la primera víctima.

De verdad, ¡lo lamento muuuuuuuuuuuucho!

Ya sé que esta situación es de las peores en las que se podría estar (después de un final como éste y con NINGÚN capítulo nuevo a la vista) pero OS DOY MI PALABRA de que tan pronto tenga el siguiente (y me dejen las clases) os lo traduzco.

Así que, por favor, tratad de aguantar la espera lo mejor que podáis (haced como yo y buscad otras historias chulas o escribid alguna vosotros, que me hace ilusión ver que tan grandes sois).

¡Dejad R&R porfa!


	10. Chapter 10

Tras mucho esperar y sufrir, tengo el honor de presentarles, damas y caballeros, el siguiente capítulo de esta gran historia… ¡Por fin! ^^ Lamento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad, pero ellos, los autores (Lvmj y DarkLvmj) estaban ocupadísimos con las clases y no podían publicar… ¡Pero lo hicieron! ^^ Justamente la semana que YO no me podía conectar por las clases u.u' Así que os he hecho esperar más de lo debido… ¡Lo siento!

Así que voy a dejar de daros la lata con mis chorradas y os dejaré leer el capítulo en paz ^^

* * *

Capítulo 11

¡Jinchuuriki cabreado!

El segundo que los ignorantes aldeanos vieron cambiar a Naruto, supieron que se encontraban hundidos, hundidos, hasta el jodido cuello, en mierda.

Ahora, cuando vieron el chakra rojo empezando a tomar forma sobre él, sólo pudieron maldecirse a sí mismos.

'_Creo que uno de ellos se maldijo a ellos mismos.'_ Pensó Naruto para sí mismo con una sonrisa. Nunca se había sentido tan poderoso. Era una extraña, atemorizante, pero bienvenida sensación que apareció con el poder.

"Oh Kami, ¡corred!" Dijo un hombre justo antes de que Naruto se lo llevara por delante. Ambos rodaron por el suelo y pararon con Naruto agachado sobre la espalda del hombre.

"¡Pagaréis por todo lo que habéis hecho!" Rugió Naruto mientras el hombre bajo él gritaba de dolor por el chakra rojo que empezaba a formarse alrededor de Naruto. Éste quemó su carne severamente antes de que Naruto saltara de sobre el hombre, dejándole lamentándose en el suelo.

Gaara observó todo esto revelando una pequeña sonrisa. Él _disfrutaba_ de cómo Naruto se vengaba de la gente que le había causado dolor y sufrimiento. Mirando atrás, observó la figura inconsciente de Sasuke, preguntándose por qué Naruto se había enfadado tanto.

El chapoteo de la sangre le sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos mientras miraba de nuevo a Naruto.

Naruto tenía ahora un brazo arrancado en su boca, gruñendo al ruidoso aldeano con dos especies de colas de chakra formándose tras él. Parecía que estaba fuera de sí en ese punto.

De repente se lanzó hacia el ninja de un brazo tirado en el suelo, quien gritó en un muy agudo tono.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**" Un muro de tierra se levantó en frente de Naruto, haciéndole chocar contra él y dejar caer el brazo, salvando al ninja. Naruto gruñó mientras se alejaba del muro que estaba quebrándose, derrumbándose para revelar a Kakashi.

"Naruto, odio tener que hacer esto, pero tienes que recuperar el control." Dijo Kakashi tan cuidadosamente como pudo de manera que no enfadara al enfurecido jinchuuriki.

" ¡Ve y mata este demonio Kyuubi, Kakashi!" Gritó el ninja al que Kakashi acababa de salvar, sólo para conseguir que un kunai le atravesara la frente, cayendo muerto.

Kakashi siquiera miró atrás a lo que había hecho. "La ley es la ley." Reflexionó secamente mientras se posicionaba para sujetar a Naruto y calmarle.

Fue entonces cuando unos cuantos más aterrizaron cerca de Kakshi seguido por un "**¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA!**" que casi choca contra la cabeza de Kakashi si no se hubiera agachado para esquivarlo.

"¡YOSH! Mi eterno rival Kakashi, ¡buen regate!" Gritó un hombre vestido de verde, haciendo la pose de "tío bueno", provocando que Kakashi e incluso Naruto a medio transformar se estremecieran.

"Gai, éste no es el mejor momento para actuar." Dijo un jounin, apagando su cigarrillo.

"Asuma-san tiene razón, Gai-san." Dijo un ANBU a ambos.

"Gai, Asuma, Tenzo, ¿estáis aquí para ayudar o sólo para cotillear?" Dijo Kakashi, su ojo temblando ligeramente.

"¡Muy chulo Kakashi! Pero tienes razón, estamos aquí para ayudar al joven Naruto a recuperar el control." Dijo Gai, serio por una vez.

"Entonces en marcha." Dijo Kakashi, deslizando su protector hacia arriba para revelar su otro ojo. Lo abrió del todo para revelar el Sharingan.

Justo a tiempo ya que Naruto había tenido suficiente de estar sentado sin hacer nada y rugió enfadado. Hundió sus manos y pies en el suelo antes de lanzarse hacia los cuatro.

Gai, en una explosión de velocidad, fue el primero en cargar contra el chico.

Cuando ambos se acercaron, Gai se agachó de repente y se dio la vuelta con su pierna extendida.

"**¡Konoha Reppu!**" Gritó mientras golpeaba las manos y las piernas de Naruto de bajo él, lanzándole dando vueltas por el aire.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de oír **Mokuton** antes de que una masa de madera saliera de un árbol y le golpeara en el estómago, lanzándole al suelo y aguantándole allí.

"¿Está inconsciente?" Preguntó Tenzo. Unos segundos después hubo unos sonidos de algo quebrándose mientras la madera fue arrancada del árbol. Naruto la levantó con ambas manos, tres colas de chakra agitándose salvajemente tras él, y la lanzó hacia Gai.

Asuma se colocó rápidamente frente a él y golpeó hacia arriba con sus cuchillos llenos de su chakra, cortando la madera antes de que pudiera golpear.

"¡Se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte!" Gritó Asuma antes de ver a Kakashi corriendo a tal velocidad que parecía una mancha antes de aparecer tras Naruto.

"**¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!**" Gritó Kakashi antes de bajar su máscara levemente y lanzar una bola de fuego al rojo blanco.

Para muchos parecía que Kakashi fuera a matar. Lo que no sabían era que Kakashi estaba poniendo suficiente chakra en la bola de fuego para noquear a Naruto pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar las tres colas.

El resultado fue una explosión de humo y un ligeramente chamuscado Kakashi alejándose de un salto y aterrizando junto a los otros.

"Creo que le tenemos." Dijo Kakashi.

Hubiera estado en lo cierto hasta que una mano de chakra emergió del humo hacia ellos.

Tenzo formó sellos a gran velocidad y golpeó sus manos contra el suelo. "**¡Mokuton: Mokujuheki!**" Dos grandes pilares de madera surgieron del suelo y se encajaron entre ellos, creando un medio domo para protegerles contra el puño. La madera gruñó pero se mantuvo firme.

Los otros lo rodearon y maldijeron cuando vieron a un golpeado Naruto con una cuarta cola formándose. Estaban listos para defenderse de nuevo cuando llegó un nuevo grupo.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó una voz. Naruto, semi-transformado, se dio la vuelta, todavía a cuatro patas, hacia el Hokage y el Kazekage.

El Kazekage estaba mirando a Gaara en realidad, sorprendido de que él fuera quién no luchaba. Estaba seguro que Gaara había perdido el control y hubiera iniciado un ataque que hubiera provocado que las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha se rompieran

Para simplificar, estaba inmensamente aliviado de que hubiera otro jinchuuriki. Espera… ¡¿otro jinchuuriki?!

"Espera, eso es…" Dijo el Kazekage, haciendo señas con la mano hacia Naruto.

Hiruzen suspiró hondamente. "Sí, lo es." Entonces el anciano Hokage avanzó unos pocos pasos cautelosamente hacia Naruto mientras muchos ninja que estaban atacando a Naruto, exceptuando Kakashi, Gai, Tenzo y Asuma que estaban tratando de, simplemente, noquearlo, estaban ya sudando.

"Gaara, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó el Kazekage a su hijo.

"Este chico… le estaban atacando junto a él." Dijo Gaara en su habitual y monótono tono de voz, inclinando su cabeza hacia Sasuke. Otra vez se sorprendió al ver a Gaara protegiendo gente.

Naruto mientras tanto estaba mirando al Hokage, gruñéndole.

* * *

Y aquí está el glosario:

_Doton: Doryuheki – Jutsu de Tierra: Muro_

_Konoha Reppu – Viento Fuerte de la Hoja _también conocido como _Remolino de la Hoja_

_Mokuton: Mokujuheki – Jutsu de Madera: Pared_

_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – Jutsu Ígneo: Gran Bola de Fuego_

¿Qué tal? Opiniones, quejas y demás en los reviews, por favor ^^


End file.
